Eres mía
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Los detectives de la MILAD Stern y Della Robbia se ven envueltos en un caso aparentemente normal hasta que dan con un cadáver, la detective Ishiyama de la judicial es transferida temporalmente para colaborar. [AU] —Precuela del shot "Secreto"—
1. Prólogo

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes pertenecen a MoonScoop y France3._

_**Notas previas:**__ esta historia no es apta para mentes sensibles, así que si eres impresionable no creo que quieras leerla. Contenido violento, lime y lemon. Cuando empiecen los capítulos violentos cambiaré la clasificación a M._

**Eres mía**

**Por Natsumi Niikura**

**Prólogo **

_París, Francia._

_Domingo 28 de marzo, 00:30 horas._

—Por favor, no.

La muchacha de aspecto frágil tembló ante la sombra que, lentamente, se le acercaba. De sus labios goteaba sangre que manchaba su sucia camiseta blanca.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña Julie. —Acarició la magullada mejilla de la mujer—. Mi dulce y pequeña, Julie.

El hombre sonrió con crueldad y apretó el gatillo a bocajarro contra el pequeño cuerpo de Julie.

De entre la oscuridad que cubría la habitación se oyeron docenas de sollozos de angustia.

—Que os sirva de ejemplo.

Chascó los dedos y tres hombres corpulentos entraron, cargaron el inerte cuerpo de Julie y lo introdujeron en una bolsa de basura. Aquellas mujeres eran exactamente eso. Basura. Meras herramientas de las que deshacerse cuando ya no eran de utilidad.

Pero hubo una que no fue así. Aún la echaba de menos. Y sabía que, tarde o temprano, daría con ella y la ataría con una cadena bien gruesa a la jodida pared, por si se le ocurría volver a intentar escaparse.

Él no la había olvidado, y por supuesto, ella nunca le olvidaría a él. Llevaba su marca grabada a fuego en el pecho. Era suya y cualquiera que viese su sello lo sabría. No tenía donde esconderse.

Abandonó aquel agujero que era la habitación y entró en su despacho. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el código uno. Al otro lado contestó un hombre de voz profunda.

—¿Sí, jefe?

—Consígueme a otra —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Acaba de romperse una, que sea rubia.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Su subalterno cumpliría la orden, nadie se atrevía a desafiarlo.

Rió con total confianza en sí mismo.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Esta es la precuela de "Secreto", podéis leerlo en la colección de shots titulada "Veinticinco momentos", es el sexto oneshot. Tenía ganas de escribir un longfic más afín a mis gustos literarios y me he lanzado jajaja, si conocéis a Karen Rose estoy segura de que reconoceréis el modo de llevar la historia, con las fechas y los saltos de lugar en lugar, me fascina su modo de mover la trama. Quería probar ese modo de contar la historia, pero tengo que aclarar que este fic __**NO**__ está basado en ninguna de sus novelas.  
Esto es un borrador para una futura historia, así que criticad tanto como queráis, quiero pulirla al máximo.  
Mi intención es poner a todos los personajes de Code: Lyoko, aunque puede que algo quede fuera por falta de espacio o porque no sepa dónde ponerlo. Os dejo un enlace con casi todos los personajes que aparecen en el Kadic, por si a alguno no lo recordáis jeje (quitad los espacios): www. codelyoko. fr/ personnages/ trombinoscope. cl_


	2. 1

_Code: Lyoko y sus personajes son propiedad de MoonScoop y France3_

**1**

_París, Francia.  
Domingo 28 de marzo, 02:17 horas._

Las calles de la capital francesa estaban desiertas. No era de extrañar, hacía un frío que cortaba la piel. Nicolas Poliakoff suspiró apagando el motor de su BMW azul marino. Si había algo que odiase era trabajar en una gélida madrugada de domingo. Tampoco soportaba sacarle la basura a su jefe. Se apeó del coche y abrió el maletero, en su interior había una enorme bolsa de basura de la que sobresalían algunos mechones rubios salpicados de sangre.

Era el tercer cadáver del que tenía que deshacerse en la última semana. Cargó la bolsa y caminó hasta el margen del río. Volvió a suspirar. Lo odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas. Lanzó la bolsa, con la muchacha dentro, al río las autoridades no tardarían en encontrarla.

—De verdad que lo siento, pequeña —susurró.

Observó como la bolsa se hundía ligeramente en las oscuras aguas del Sena, quedando semioculto bajo el puente. A su jefe no le preocupaba que encontrasen los cadáveres porque se consideraba intocable. Nicolas tenía la vaga esperanza de que aquello sirviera para salir de aquella mierda.

La suya era una situación algo desesperante. Le habían arrastrado con engaños hasta a aquella organización. Aún recordaba que, supuestamente, iba a trabajar de guardia de seguridad para una gran multinacional, una de esas que tienen tanto éxito que no hay nadie en el planeta que no la conozca. No había en el mundo algo más alejado de la realidad. La mafia. Justamente ahí había acabado. Y sin escapatoria.

Pero esa vez sería diferente. Tenía un plan. Si no podía huir por las buenas, se iría por las malas. Estaba preparado. Dando media vuelta volvió al coche y del maletero sacó un maletín negro, pero no era un maletín normal y corriente, estaba lleno de cocaína, había la suficiente para que la MILAD interviniese.

Sonrió satisfecho lanzándolo a escasos metros del cuerpo, a plena vista y medio abierto. Unas manzanas más adelante daría un soplo anónimo a la policía, desde una de las cabinas de teléfono públicas. Después volvería a casa, intentaría dormir unas pocas horas. A las seis tenía que estar en las afueras de la ciudad.

_Domingo 28 de marzo, 05:06 horas._

Un móvil sonó en mitad de la oscuridad salpicada por el rojo del _led_ del despertador digital. El ocupante de la cama palmeó el aire en busca de la mesita de noche y del endemoniado teléfono.

—Stern —contestó.

—Despierta Ulrich, tenemos un alijo.

—¿Odd? —preguntó incorporándose.

—No, soy la mujer de tus sueños —replicó burlón—, una hermosa chica rubia de cuerpo esbelto y con unas enormes…

—Ja, ja —espetó irónico con la cara hundida en la almohada— ¿Dónde?

—En el _Pont Neuf_.

Ulrich Stern bostezó y saltó ágilmente de la cama.

—Voy para allá.

«Al fin un poco de acción» pensó. Llevaba un año trabajando en la MILAD, la unidad anti-droga, y estaba algo cansado de perseguir a chavalines con el síndrome de abstinencia, que esnifaban hasta la tiza de los colegios. Por desgracia dar con los narcotraficantes no era tan sencillo, la mayoría de las veces había que conformarse con los camellos, que, al cabo de poco, volvían a estar en la calle.

Se duchó con agua helada para despertarse, conducir medio dormido nunca era una buena idea. Se coló una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros oscuros, un grueso jersey verdoso y sus deportivas. Cada día daba gracias al departamento por no hacerle ir de uniforme.

Tomó el abrigo y las llaves rápidamente y saltó a la gélida y desierta calle. Meneó la cabeza, a aquella hora lo normal era no encontrarse con nadie.

Subió a su coche y arrancó; estaba aún demasiado dormido, compraría un café en la primera gasolinera que encontrase.

_Domingo, 28 de marzo, 05:55 horas._

La niebla bañaba el malecón del Sena ofreciendo un aspecto misterioso a aquel enclave. Ulrich se apeó de su deportivo negro con un humeante vaso de cartón repleto de café bien cargado, cerró con un ligero escalofrío recorriéndole la médula.

El cordón policial instalado por la gendarmería mantenía alejados a los mirones más madrugadores, gente que probablemente se dirigían a sus puestos de trabajo y se habían topado con el inusual espectáculo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente? ¿por qué tenía esa enfermiza necesidad de pararse a mirar? Que había un accidente en la carretera, pues aminoraban la marcha y en ocasiones provocaban otro accidente. Que alguien lloraba en la calle, todos a ver si lograban saber el porqué. Que había un herido, todos reunidos a su alrededor como buitres. Era enfermizo.

Con el ceño fruncido mostró su placa a uno de los agentes que custodiaban la zona acordonada que le permitió pasar. Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, hacía un frío que pelaba, y fue hasta sus colegas de la MILAD. Odd, su compañero, anotaba algo en su libreta con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Algo no encaja? —preguntó observando la maleta entreabierta llena de fardos de droga.

—Es evidente, ¿no? —replicó Odd con tono cantarín.

—Muy obvio.

—Demasiado.

Ambos compañeros se sonrieron. Un señuelo. Prometía ser un caso la mar de fácil, seguramente algo relacionado con bandas latinas, rumanas, marroquíes, chinas... una venganza, un aviso o un ajuste de cuentas estúpido.

—Es una suerte que el mundo esté lleno de idiotas —espetó Ulrich y dio un largo sorbo a su café—. Bastien ¿habéis tomado fotos de los alrededores?

Bastien Roux bajó la cámara, su piel y su cabello oscuros les daban un aspecto siniestro con la falta de luz.

—Estamos en ello señor, todavía falta la zona del puente, Xao está en ello.

—Perfecto.

—Creo que podremos volver a la oficina temprano.

La sonrisa de Odd se esfumó tan rápido como el positivismo de su afirmación, de bajo el puente se alzó un grito. La voz del agente Xao resonó en sus oídos.

—¡Aquí, aquí! ¡Hay una chica! —gritaba al borde del colapso—. ¡Oh, Dios! Es-está muerta.

Odd y Ulrich fueron hasta aquel lugar, el agente Xao vomitaba en el agua. La linterna del policía estaba en el suelo apuntando a la pared del puente Odd la tomó y escrutó la oscuridad, el haz de luz iluminó las malas hierbas, las latas vacías, papeles, una bolsa negra de basura, cabellos rubios.

—Joder —maldijeron a la vez.

_Domingo 28 de marzo, 10:30 horas_

Ulrich salió de los lavabos, todavía tenía el estómago revuelto. Se había pasado diez minutos frente a la taza del váter esperando vomitar, pero tenía el estómago vacío.

La cara magullada y ensangrentada de la chica del puente le venía a la mente, una y otra vez. No era su primer cadáver, pero toparse con camellos o yonquis muertos no era los mismo que encontrarse a una chica con la cara destrozada y tirada bajo un puente como si fuese basura. Había visto lugares llenos de sangre, mutilaciones y carnicerías más propias de una película mala americana que de la vida real, pero aquella pobre chica dentro de una bolsa de basura le había afectado más que cualquier otra cosa.

«Menuda mierda» pensó llevándose la mano al estómago revuelto.

—Stern. El capitán quiere veros a ti y a Della Robbia en su despacho, esperadle dentro.

Nicole Weber, la rubia secretaría de Jean-Pierre Delmas, le miraba con aquellos ojos castaños desprovistos de cualquier signo de pasión o ánimo. Era la persona más flemática que había visto jamás. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más pero dio media vuelta y fue hacia los ascensores sin decir nada más.

Se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la mesa de Odd que leía un informe con el ceño fruncido.

—Odd, Delmas nos quiere en su despacho —soltó repiqueteando con los dedos en la mesa.

El rubio despegó la vista del informe y lo cerró. Apartó la silla con ímpetu, aquel caso le había desquiciado los nervios a él también, lo peor era que Odd era demasiado impulsivo como para disimular su estado.

—Pues vamos —dijo siguiendo a su compañero.

Ulrich abrió la puerta del despacho vacío de Jean-Pierre Delmas, entrar allí cuando su jefe todavía no había llegado le ponía muy nervioso. Odd le dio una palmada en el hombro que le hizo tambalearse, Ulrich le fulminó con la mirada y se adentró en la estancia.

—¿Para qué debe habernos llamado si no está aquí? —refunfuñó Odd—. ¿Nos quitará el caso?

—¿Y a quién se lo iba a dar?

—Sentaos, por favor.

Jean-Pierre Delmas cerró la puerta tras de sí, la mirara ensombrecida y gesto de preocupación. Su traje oscuro estaba ligeramente arrugado, algo inusual, Delmas siempre llevaba la ropa perfectamente planchada, cuidaba mucho su aspecto. Se sentó en su vieja silla cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Stern, Della Robbia. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ésta mañana —pronunció con voz vacua—. Sois buenos detectives pero esto nos viene grande. Esa chica del puente no parece tener relación alguna con la droga.

—¿Va a retirarnos del caso? —inquirió Odd apretando los puños. No sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofenderse—. Pero hemos empezado la investigación.

—No. no podemos ignorar el alijo de droga, he solicitado ayuda a la judicial. Su capitán me ha comunicado que nos enviará al mejor de sus detectives. Ishiyama llegará mañana por la mañana.

»El caso es nuestro pero necesitamos ayuda. No dejéis que el orgullo se interponga entre la investigación y vosotros.

Ulrich frunció el ceño. La judicial se llevaría el mérito y ellos se comerían la investigación. A nadie de por allí le gustaba la judicial, sus casos siempre tenían prioridad en los laboratorios, eran los que más publicidad lograban en los medios, los que se llevaban todas las felicitaciones y la gratitud de la ciudadanía.

—Por ahora no tenemos mucho de lo que tirar —continuó Delmas—, comprobad si podemos relacionarlo con algún caso antiguo o si hemos pasado algo por alto en el escenario del crimen.

Tras un breve intercambio de palabras los dos detectives salieron del despacho. Odd sonriente y Ulrich refunfuñando.

_Lunes 29 de marzo, 09:10 horas._

Ulrich salió de la sala común con una buena taza de café y un bollo de canela. Ya que iba a pasarse las próximas horas sentado en su mesa revisando las fotografías y las pocas pistas que tenían, al menos recargaría las pilas a base de cafeína.

Habían pasado la tarde anterior revisando casos antiguos en busca de algo con lo que poder relacionarlo, pero no habían tenido suerte, la MILAD jamás se había encargado de algo así. Revisar las fotos del escenario tampoco había ayudado demasiado. Era frustrante.

Para colmo el detective de la judicial todavía no había aparecido. Que poco profesional. Seguro que era un viejo ex-luchador de sumo venido a menos. Ishiyama, sonaba a torpe y presumido detective fracasado... De acuerdo, se estaba dejando llevar por sus perjuicios. No le gustaba la judicial.

Dio un sorbo mientras caminaba abstraído en sus elucubraciones hasta que topó de frente con una mujer. La observó detenidamente, no debía tener ni veinte años. Apostaba a que era una turista japonesa despistada ¿cómo iba a apañárselas para explicarle que se fuera? Él no era un genio con las palabras, era torpe, jamás escogía las correctas. No lograría mucho por más que se rebanase los sesos, así que decidió probar por la vía directa.

—No puedes estar aquí, muchacha —dijo tajante gesticulando de un modo bastante exagerado—. ¿Lo entiendes? Esto es la central de la MILAD. —Ella miró alrededor inexpresiva ignorándole por completo—. Vuelve al ascensor y baja. Vamos, que esto no es sitio para una niña —espetó empujándola en dirección a los ascensores.

—¡Ey! ¿Yumi, eres tú?

—¡Odd! —exclamó la muchacha. Ulrich paseó su mirada de la chica a su amigo sin comprender nada—. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿desde el año pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Koltz?

—Justamente. —Fue hasta a ella sonriente y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ulrich—. Veo que ya conoces a mi compañero, Ulrich Stern.

Yumi rió.

—Acabamos de conocernos. Soy la detective Ishiyama de la policía judicial.

¡Policía judicial! La miró incrédulo, parecía una chiquilla y se le veía frágil. Cuando le hablaron de Ishiyama se imaginó a un policía viejo y con aspecto de luchador de sumo. ¡Santo Dios! Si parecía que iba a llevársela el viento.

Le estrechó la mano que le había tendido de manera amistosa. Odd soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tengo una entrevista con el señor Delmas.

—¿Te cambias de departamento? —preguntó Odd bromeando—. Me pido trabajar contigo, seguro que tú me invitarías a almorzar.

—Sólo si tú me invitaras a comer.

—Es aquella puerta —les interrumpió Ulrich con desgana—. Aquella es su secretaria.

A Odd y a Yumi se les acabaron las ganas de bromear, ella se giró para ver a la mujer rubia con el pelo corto y gafas doradas que tecleaba en su ordenador, mientras que él interrogó a Ulrich con la mirada, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mueca indescifrable.

—Gracias —dijo con un ligero tono sarcástico—. Odd, si no estás muy ocupado después te invito a tomar algo.

—Estupendo, preciosidad.

La detective hizo un gesto con la mano y se encaminó al despecho indicado dejando tras de sí el aroma de jazmín.

—¿Esa cría enclenque es de la judicial? —susurró a Odd—. ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dieciocho?

—¿En serio te lo parece? —No pudo evitar reír—. Es un año mayor que nosotros. Lo que la convierte en una cría de veintiocho. Y eso no es todo. A los once quedó la primera en los nacionales de karate y repitió el resultado durante cuatro años más. —Siguió la mirada de su compañero que se había clavado en la puerta del despacho de su jefe—. No tengo ni idea de por qué lo dejó. No volví a verla hasta que entró en la judicial.

Lo tenía que admitir, estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Espera ¿sabías que estaba en la judicial?

—Sí

—¿Y por qué no dijiste que la conocías?

Odd se encogió de hombros.

—No me preguntaste, estabas demasiado ocupado refunfuñando.

Ulrich bufó y Odd rió.

—¡Justo así!

_Lunes 29 de marzo, 09:40 horas_

Yumi suspiró con amargura. El señor Delmas la había hecho entrar para hablar y se había esfumado de repente y para colmo había hecho entrar a mister simpatía, el compañero de Odd. Yumi tamborileó con las uñas sobre la mesa de madera, empezaba a molestarle aquella mirada descarada clavada en ella. Lo comprendía porque no era la primera vez que le ocurría, no tenía pinta de policía y menos de ser capaz de empuñar un arma y disparar con precisión. Prefería los comentarios mordaces a las miradas fijas.

—Hagamos una cosa —rompió el silencio—. Yo me olvido de que me has confundido con una niña y, tú dejas de mirarme como si fuera extraterrestre.

—Lo lamento, ¿vale? —No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Ya sé que mi aspecto es infantil —lo dijo con tanta naturalidad y calma que le fascinó—. Son gajes del oficio.

La puerta se abrió con un chasquido y el inspector jefe, Jean-Pierre Delmas, entró. Se sentó en la silla desgastada con un cojín azul, abrió un botellín de agua y dio un largo trago.

—Detective Ishiyama, es un placer tenerla entre nosotros.

—Dejemos la cortesía profesional —dijo—. Aún no sé por qué estoy aquí.

Jean-Pierre carraspeó. Había olvidado la advertencia sobre Yumi y, lo poco que le gustaban los rodeos y la cortesía profesional.

—Esta madrugada, sobre las dos y media, hemos recibido un soplo anónimo —empezó a explicar—. Encontramos un maletín con varios kilos de cocaína.

Ella le miró alzando una ceja. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y Ulrich no pudo evitar sentirse confuso. ¿A qué venía semejante actitud desafiante?

—No se ofenda —dijo con tono frío—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—A pocos metros del maletín, bajo el _Pont Neuf_, hayamos una bolsa de basura. En su interior encontramos el cadáver de una mujer joven. —Su voz sonaba firme y segura, pero en ella había una nota amarga—. La habían golpeado y disparado.

—¿Murió por el disparo? —preguntó ella con total tranquilidad.

Ulrich se estremeció, la detective ni se había inmutado. Fría e impasible.

—Aún no se le ha practicado la autopsia, pero es lo más probable.

—Imagino que habrá algo más —replicó con sus ojos negros clavados en Jean-Pierre—. Un homicidio no es algo de lo que se encarguen la judicial ni la MILAD.

—Así es. Aún no la hemos identificado, pero… —el hombre se estremeció.

—Señor Delmas. Estoy en medio de un caso de los gordos. —La detective suspiró de manera casi imperceptible—. No puedo abandonar a mi compañero, pero estoy dispuesta a colaborar y a enviarles a algún detective que esté disponible.

Delmas suspiró con desanimo antes de volver a hablar.

—El señor Burel me aseguró que usted se encargaría del caso.

Yumi apretó los dientes. Matthias Burel era un capitán novato, llevaba poco más de dos años en el puesto. Ella le conocía bien. Habían mantenido una relación más que ardiente años atrás. Un día, él se marchó a Luxemburgo y ella se quedó en Francia. Cuál fue su sorpresa al verle aparecer de repente en la sede de la policía judicial para ser nombrado capitán. Su capitán. Eso fue como un gancho de derecha dirigido a su estómago.

Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Puedo ver el cadáver? —pidió. Si se trataba de un crimen simple buscaría el modo de colgárselo a otro. No le gustaba la MILAD.

—Por supuesto —concedió Delmas—. Llamaré al depósito.

_Lunes, 29 de marzo, 12:25 horas._

La detective Ishiyama era fascinante y desconcertante. Era bonita, eso no podía negarlo. Pero había algo en su carácter que le ponía nervioso. Era fría e impasible, de hecho, no parecía existir nada en el mundo que la impresionase.

La miró de reojo y decidió que más tarde preguntaría a Odd por ella. Si eran amigos tendría respuestas, al menos eso esperaba.

El olor a desinfectante del depósito le golpeó, era la primera vez que lo pisaba. Entró en la MILAD con la esperanza de no toparse con ningún cadáver.

—Puedes esperarme fuera —dijo ella comprensiva—. Estas visitas nunca son agradables.

—Ni hablar —masculló.

No iba a darle la satisfacción de verle flaquear y quedar como un idiota. Si ella podía ver un cadáver como si nada, él, no iba a ser menos. Ella sólo le sonrió con ternura.

—Como gustes, Stern.

La puerta de aluminio se abrió emitiendo un sonido sordo. Ishiyama entró primero y Stern lo hizo inmediatamente después, con cierta cautela. La forense se giró al oír la puerta y se quitó la mascarilla que le cubría la nariz y la boca. Sus facciones redondeadas eran amables.

Cubrió el cadáver que había sobre la mesa de autopsias y, se acercó a los detectives, quitándose el gorro de quirófano y los guantes de látex. Su corto cabello rubio quedó a la vista, revuelto y despeinado.

—Soy la doctora Perraudin —dijo tendiéndoles la mano.

—Él es el inspector Stern de la MILAD. —Yumi le estrechó la mano con firmeza—. Y yo soy la detective Ishiyama de la judicial. Venimos por la chica del Sena.

—Encantada. Síganme, por favor. Aún no le he practicado la autopsia, empezaré en unas horas.

Yolande Perraudin, la forense, les condujo hasta las cámaras frigoríficas. Deslizó los dedos por las puertecillas de aluminio y se detuvo sobre la 34, dejó la mano sobre el tirador y se giró a mirarles.

—Debo advertirles de que no es agradable. —Les miró con seriedad—. Si necesitan vomitar pueden hacerlo en esa papelera.

Abrió sin más ceremonias y extrajo la camilla metálica, les echó una última ojeada, a ella se la veía tranquila, pero él se veía de los nervios. Yolande suspiró y destapó a la chica hasta los hombros.

Ulrich sintió ganas de maldecir, aunque ya había visto a la chica unas horas antes, pero se contuvo. Tenía la cara destrozada, hinchada, amoratada, llena de sangre. Miró de soslayo a su "compañera", no se había inmutado.

—Nuestra desconocida tiene entre doce y catorce años —comenzó a explicar Yolande—, presenta fracturas en el pómulo izquierdo, la mandíbula, el tabique nasal. —Suspiró, era duro tener a una niña en la sala de autopsias. Destapó sus brazos—. El humero presenta una fractura antigua, ya estaba curada, pero el cúbito derecho está roto y el radio tiene una fisura, son fracturas defensivas —aclaró para Ulrich al que parecía que le hablasen en otro idioma.

Yumi sacó unos guantes de látex de la caja junto a la mesa de autopsias y se los puso. Cogió la mano izquierda de la chica y la observó detenidamente.

—¿Había algo bajo las uñas? —Al instante sintió la necesidad de rectificar y decir "las pocas uñas que le quedan", pero no lo hizo—. Si se defendió…

—Tomé muestras, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas de que haya algo —dijo con amargura—. Tiene muchísimas contusiones, todas ellas premortem. Y un disparo en el pecho, por la quemadura, el cañón debía estar pegado a su pecho cuando apretaron el gatillo.

—Le dieron una paliza antes de matarla —susurró Ulrich.

—Sí —masculló Yumi—. ¿La agredieron sexualmente?

Yolande le dirigió una mirada cansada y asintió.

—Sufrió abusos durante mucho tiempo.

La japonesa apretó los puños.

—Hay algo curioso —dijo la forense.

Descubrió el pecho de la víctima, abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Sobre el seno izquierdo de la chica había una marca.

—La marcaron como al ganado —continuó la doctora—, le grabaron eso a fuego. Entre dos y tres meses antes de que la matasen.

Ulrich analizó el dibujo. Tres círculos concéntricos, una raya en la parte superior y tres más en la inferior.

—¿Una diana? —murmuró.

—Xana —gruñó Yumi—. Gracias doctora. —Le tendió su tarjeta de visita—. Llámenos cuando finalice la autopsia.

—Por supuesto —contestó la doctora al tiempo que Yumi salía a toda prisa.

La puerta se cerró dejando a solas a Ulrich y a la forense. Él le sonrió y salió tras los pasos de su _compañera_. La vio avanzar a toda prisa por el pasillo y sintió como le hervía la sangre. Primero le encasquetaban a doña estirada y después la gran detective le plantaba como si él no importase lo más mínimo, como si no fuese más que una mota de polvo en la carpeta de su investigación.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —gruñó cuando la alcanzó.

—Nuestros casos acaban de cruzarse. Tengo que hablar con Matthias, necesito contactar con mi compañero.

**Continuará**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Tengo ciertos problemillas con internet, intentaré subir hoy los capítulos de ADQST y Code:Caos, pero no prometo nada, esto va a pedales.  
Si os habéis fijado le he dado un poco de cerebro al pobre Nicolas, era el único personaje que me encajaba para ese papel así que espero que perdonéis el ligero OoC, a parte del poco de cerebro el resto de su personalidad quedará intacta.  
Iré actualizando poco a poco hasta que acabe con ADQST ya que este fic es una vía de escape para no saturarme ahora que se acerca el final. Además como ya comenté es un borrador de algo que quiero intentar vender (tras muchas modificaciones) y lo quiero pulir al máximo._

_º º º_

_**Holaminombreesdrama:**__ ¡Hola! Este fic se sitúa antes de "Secreto". ¡Gracias! Tendrás trabajo para volver a tomar el hilo de ADQST, los últimos capítulos tardé mucho en subirlos por temas de trabajo, pero por el momento parece que podré subir a buen ritmo.  
Espero que la resistas, hay partes bastante crueles, pero no te fuerces a leer algo que te resulte desagradable ¿de acuerdo? Un abrazo.  
__**Mia:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Comentarios por capítulo? No escribo a cambio de comentarios, me gusta conocer la opinión de quien lee pero no exijo que comenten, me parece muy triste hacer eso. Creo que el sistema de reviews enriquece la interacción autor-lector por eso forzar a una de las partes con el chantaje de "si no comentas no actualizo", para mí, es lo peor que se puede hacer. Si pasas por cualquier fic mío podrás comprobar lo que digo. La gente tiene total libertad para comentar o no comentar igual que la tiene para criticar y sugerir.  
__**Agoz25:**__ ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero no decepcionarte y sobre todo que el fic sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo.  
__**Ally:**__ ¡Hola! Espero que tengas razón, es un borrador de una novela que quiero intentar publicar, por eso quiero pulirla al máximo antes de realizar los cambios necesarios.  
En realidad este fic se sitúa antes de "Secreto", es el cómo se conocieron, más adelante (cuando finalice ADQST) subiré el que tiene relación directa con el shot.  
Los emails no aparecen si no pones espacios, y colocas la arroba, igual que los enlaces a webs, la página lo marca como spam.  
Un abrazo.  
__**HeiMao. 3:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, espero que el fic te guste, cualquier crítica, sugerencia u opinión siempre será bien recibida. Un abrazo._


End file.
